Xbox 360: The Official Xbox Magazine Issue 95
This magazine is dated February 2013 and priced at £5.99. A free disc is attached with playable demos. Dashboard Ant Attack 2025 - 1½ pages (10-11) :Earth Defense Force's fourth chapter is coming. Earth Defense Force 2025 New Year Revolutions - (14) :It's going to be a big year for Xbox. Here are seven trends heading your way. UK games get a tax boost - (15) :Britain introduces tax breaks for Brits making British games in Britain. First Look: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 - 2 pages (16-17) :MercurySteam raises the stakes for a blood-sucking sequel. Your Most Wanted: Battlefield 4 - 1¼ pages (20-21) :Where next for the shooter series? Do we need Xbox TV? - Matt Lees & Jon Blyth - 1 page (22) :Rumours say that future TVs will contain Xbox tech. Do we need an integrated console? Calendar: January/February - 1 page (24) Messages - 4 pages (26-29) Features This Guy's the Limit - Jon Blyth - 8 pages (30-37) :After playing the stunning opening hours, we begin to see the Infinite ambition of the next BioShock Clash of the Titans - Craig Owens - 4 pages (38-41) :Hands-on with the DC-inspired departure for the Mortal Kombat team, Injustice: Gods Among Us OXM speaks to: Neil Thompson - 3 pages (70-72) :BioWare's director of art and animation talks about the visual style in Dragon Age III: Inquisition and the challenges facing the next generation of Xbox. Of Masks and Men - Matt Lees - 4 pages (74-77) :Diabolical gun-fun in Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel The History Boys - 4 pages (90-93) :As Assassin's Creed breaks sales records, we talk to the team at Ubisoft about how it came to be. The Last Word: Are you a diabolical rogue AI? - 1 page (114) Previews Fuse - Matt Lees - 4 pages (44-47) Dark Souls II - Michael Grimm & Matt Lees - 2 pages (48-49) Remember Me - Scott Butterworth - 2 pages (50-51) Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Tamoor Hussain - 2 pages (52-53) Dead Island: Riptide - Jon Blyth - 1 page (54) Metro: Last Light - Edwin Evans-Thirlwell - 1 page (55) Deadpool - Corey Cohen - 4 pages (56-59) Aliens: Colonial Marines - Edwin Evans-Thirlwell - 1 page (60) The Cave - Adam Glick - 1 page (61) Dead Space 3 - Matt Lees - 2 pages (62-63) Defiance - Debbie Hicks - 3 pages (64-66) Crysis 3 - Matt Lees - 2 pages (68-69) Reviews DLC Reviews Online Reviews The Full 360 How to... - 1 page (96) Indie Games - 1 page (100) Xbox Movies - 1 page (101) OXM Investigates... Great Game Endings - 2 pages (102-103) 11 things every Xbox owner should know - 1 page (105) The OXM Replay * Lost Odyssey - Edwin Evans-Thirlwell - 1⅓ pages (108-109) *Xbox Classics: Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (109) *Official Xbox Magazine Issue 1 (109) Must Buy - 3 pages (110-112) Free Gift Xbox_360_-_The_Official_Xbox_Magazine_Issue_95_disc.jpg|Free Disc Other Credits Art Editor :Curtis Phillips-Cozier Production Editor : Jenny Meade Deputy Art Editor :John Finbow Staff Writers :Jon Blyth, Matt Lees Online Editor :Edwin Evans-Thirlwell Contributors :Chuck Osborn, Corey Cohen, Andrew Hayward, Scott Butterworth, Debbie Hicks, Craig Owens, Tamoor Hussain, Jamie Sefton, Martin Davies, Michael Grimm, Darren Wells, Chris Scullion, Alpay Dedezade, Andy Kelly External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews